A driver of a vehicle may be required to control a variety of different systems within the vehicle. Exemplary systems requiring input from the driver may include a climate control system, an audio system, a navigation system, and an external communication system. The driver interacts with one or more input mechanisms associated with each system to control the operation thereof. To simplify operation, a separate input mechanism is preferably employed for each controllable feature. For instance, the audio system may have different dedicated inputs for selecting an input source, controlling the volume, adjusting other audio characteristics, etc. With an increased complexity of such systems as well as an increase in the number of such systems in the vehicle, a driver may be required to operate a multitude of inputs. As a result, the driver may encounter difficulty controlling these systems while safely driving the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved control interface for the driver of a vehicle.